Glittering
by FindingStory
Summary: A small accident leaves Papyrus—and Alphys' entire front hallway—covered in glitter. Mettaton can't help but notice that sparkles suit the smiling skeleton. Fluffy Papyton oneshot!


Alphys looked down at the shiny can of paint in her hands and sighed, shaking her head. "Mettaton," she began, as Undyne tried her best not to burst out laughing. "We... We're not painting our house w-with glitter paint."

"Darling!" Mettaton gasped theatrically. "This isn't just _any_ 'glitter paint.' This is MTT-brand House Enhancer! Guaranteed to make your house as fabulous as me!" He struck a pose, holding out his own can of paint as though he were filming a commercial. Honestly, Alphys wouldn't have been surprised if he was.

"Mettaton—"

"Just _look_ at how it sparkles! How it catches the beautiful sunlight! Don't you want your house to be absolutely beautiful?"

"Mettaton,"

"Just _imagine_ the reactions of your guests! 'Ah, Alphys, Undyne, your house is almost as glorious as Mettaton himself! Whatever did you paint it with?'"

"Mettaton!"

Mettaton paused in his self-promoting, looking down at Alphys with a level stare. Alphys shook her head again, holding out the can of paint.

"T-Thank you for the offer, Mettaton, but we don't want glittery walls," she said gently. Mettaton sighed, taking the can of paint from her with a sad shake of his head. "Sorry... C-Could you just go grab some regular powder blue paint?"

"Fine," he said, turning on his heel. "Don't say that I never warned you when you grow tired with your _powder blue_ walls!" He strode away, his heels clicking on the tile floor, ignoring the sudden burst of laughter from behind him. Looking down at the open cans of paint in his arms, he sighed again, and glanced back at Alphys and Undyne.

"Dr. Alphys! I have brought the paint-brushes that you have requested!" Mettaton jumped at the sudden yell in front of him, gasping as he collided head-first with something very tall. He flailed as he fell backwards, the cans of paint flying from his grip. He landed, hard, on the tile floor, but pushed himself to his feet almost instantly, gesturing to the filming Napstablook outside the window to stop rolling.

Then he turned his attention to the other person. Dripping with sparkling paint, and holding his head, he took Mettaton's offered hand and got carefully to his feet.

"Oh, darling, I'm so terribly sorry. Are you hurt?" Mettaton asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! A simple fall would not stop the Great Papyrus!" He laughed, and then looked down at himself. "Wowie! I'm sparkling!"

He set his hands on his hips and grinned at Mettaton through a thick covering of glitter paint. Mettaton smiled back. "Don't worry," he said, "that's just my Glitter Paint. I'll go grab you a towel, darling. Stay right here!"

He turned and ran to the closet, pulling out a stack of towels. He handed a few to the monster, and then helped him wipe away the coating of glitter that was slowly drying to his clothes and his face. The monster rubbed carefully at the pink glitter on his face, and then lowered the towel. When he caught sight of Mettaton, he gasped.

"Wait! Y-You're Mettaton! Oh my gosh! Mettaton!" he cried, his voice high with excitement. Mettaton chuckled, straightening up and flipping his hair dramatically. Silently, he gestured to Napstablook. _Start rolling!_

"Ah, a fan! Would you like an autograph, darling?" He looked up at the monster, and stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening by a fraction of an inch. A thin dusting of glitter still covered the monster's—a skeleton, as Mettaton could now see—face, making his skull shine in the sunlight streaming through the window. Mettaton couldn't help but notice that he looked quite _handsome_ like that, and immediately his face began to warm.

The skeleton continued on as though he hadn't noticed Mettaton's pause, the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets growing brighter. "Wowie! An autograph from Mettaton! I can hardly believe it!"

Mettaton composed himself, shaking his head slightly to clear errant—and useless—thoughts. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a picture of himself and a pink pen. Offering a smile to the skeleton monster, he asked, "and who am I dedicating this to, darling?"

"Oh! I am the Great Papyrus, of course!" He chuckled, straightening up confidently. Mettaton signed the monster's name with a flourish, doodling a little heart next to his own name. He handed the paper to Papyrus, who squeaked in excitement.

"P-Papyrus?" Alphys' voice made them both look up. "Are you coming with those brush—oh my _gosh!_ " she cried as she stepped around the corner, gasping at the sight of the bright pink paint splattered not only across Papyrus, but also across the floor and the walls. She narrowed her eyes at the scene before her, crossing her arms. "What did you two do?"

"Dr. Alphys!" Papyrus grinned, holding out his autographed picture. "Look what Mettaton gave me! All because he dropped paint on me!"

Alphys turned to glare at Mettaton. "I hope you realize that you'll be the one cleaning this up," she said, and her tone offered no room for argument. She offered Papyrus a smile. "Um, Papyrus, why don't you go clean yourself up? The bathroom is just around the corner."

Papyrus crossed his arms. "I like being sparkly," he said.

Mettaton nodded, smiling. "It _is_ a good look for you, darling," he agreed, setting a hand on Papyrus' shoulder. Papyrus blushed orange at the touch.

"Can't I stay like this, Dr. Alphys?" he asked, but one look from Alphys shut him down. "Oh, alright. I shall go get squeaky clean!"

He stooped to pick up the paintbrushes that had scattered on the floor around him, and offered Alphys and Mettaton a bright smile. "Thank you for the autograph, Mettaon!" he said excitedly as he handed Alphys the assorted brushes. "I'll see you later!" he called over his shoulder.

Mettaton stared at his retreating, sparkling figure, lost in thought until Alphys cleared her throat and made him turn. Shaking her head, she gestured to the mess around her, and Mettaton sighed, nodding.

"I'll go get the scrub brushes."


End file.
